Just Another High School Musical
by music-is-luv
Summary: Sora and Roxas. 17 year olds seniors. Best Freinds. Loveable little students. Riku and Axel. 18 year old seniors. Best Freinds. Badasses. Hmm...Rated T for language and, uh, other stuff. Yaoi.RikuSora AxelRoxas. Humour. Stupidity. Manly Peutunias Of Death
1. Curse you LongForms!

**Alrighty dudes. I'll be making this my first actual CHAPTER story! YAY-NESS!!!! Umm...Wow. I actually have NOTHING to say...Wierd...**

**Summary:** Roxas and Sora are best freinds. Same goes for Axel and Riku. The two younger boys are those kids who all the teachers know and love, even though they're not the _best_ behaved. Axel and Riku? Well, they're just your average badasses with a _not_ so average twist... They're in _Drama_. Fushia, the drama teacher, wrote and will conduct their own...musical!!! Are you ready?

**Disclaimer:** HA! I _do_ own something!!! I own Fushia! _(who will not be apearing in this chapter.) _TAKE_ THAT _YOU SUEING BASTARDS!!!!! I own no one from Kindom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy...but I will soon..._very_ soon...

------------------------------------------_WOW!!! FIRST FICCY EVER!!! YESH!!!! ONWARD PICKLES!!!!!--------------------------------------------_

"No! No! _NO_! I'm gonna be late!" One blue-eyed brunette moaned as he rushed down the halls.

"No _duhh_, Sherlock! I'm gonna be late, too!" Of course he couldn't have been alone. At least not without our dear Roxas! You see, these two 17 year old seniors were the best of friends and wouldn't be seen apart. Even when they're late. "And plus! It's all your fault! You made me wake up late!" Roxas sneered at him accusingly, never once pausing in his run.

"_I_ made _you_ wake up late!" Sora lookied at him disbeleivingly.

"Exactly." Roxas nodded to himself.

"Shut-_up_, Roxas!" Sora glared.

"You shut-up, _Sora_!" Roxas glared right on back.

"You know what-mmph!" Sora never got the chance to finish his sentence as Roxas pushed him into a closet and up against the wall, covering his mouth. Sora gave him a '_What the heck are you doing?_' look and Roxas replied by taking one of his unoccupied hand's fingers and putting it in front of his mouth. He let out a gentle,

"Ssh." He gestured with his eyes to Zack, who was walking toward what they knew to be the teacher's lounge. The two waited and once he was out of sight they both let out sighs of relief. The boys warily walked out the closet, careful to make sure no one was there.

"Whoa. That was a close one." Roxas sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sora took in a shaky breath and nodded.(A/n: Wow. He's really scared of being late! Hmm...I wonder why...Wait! No I don't! I'm the great and powerful author-ess! I know why! Ku ku ku...You uniformed sons of ------)

"Hey-a, kids!" The two froze and slowly turned around to face...Zack?

"Zack?" Sora yelped.

"Yyyyyyyep!" The very handsome(A/N: very handsome)man smiled brightly. Roxas looked at him incredulously.

"Zack? How the _hell_ did _you_ get there?!" Roxas immediatly covered his mouth, having realized he just cussed infront of a teacher (A/N: Ummm...Are we not supposed to do that? -shifty eyes-). Zack grinned, completely dismissing Roxas's language.

"I have my ways..." I bet he thought that was clever.

"So, um, are we--are we in trouble?" Sora asked quietly. Zack blinked at him with a dumb expression for a moment before bringing that day-saving smile back again. He thumped a hand on Sora shoulder playfully, making the small boy dip a bit.

"Course not, Sor-Sor! Why would you be?" Sora glared at the older man for using his much hated nick-name, making Zack laugh. "You and Roxas better hurry up, though. I'm pretty sure Leon won't be as forgiving." The two teens looked at each other before dashing off without a word, leaving Zack's hand hanging in mid-air. Roxas, as if just remembering, quickly turned back to Zack to call out with a,

"Thanks Mr. Z!" Before turning around and rushing to catch up to his freind.

"No..." They turned the hallway corner, "...problem..."(1)

Sora and Roxas rushed down the halls, making this turn and that, before finally catching site of their current searching: Leon. English. _Alllllllll_ the way at the end of the room. With a nod to each other, they both ran down the hall at full speed to their homerooms.

_God I hope Leon isn't there yet_, Roxas thought.

_OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T LET LEON BE THERE!!!! _Sora thought, his Inner-Sora currently on his knees and begging. They both, however, held no actual hope that he wouldn't be there. They knew he would. Well. At least the bell hadn't rang yet.

"Roxas, we're gonna make it! WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!!!! YES!!!!!" Sora spread his wings out in a way that said '_I beleive I can fly even though I know if I try I'll most likely fall and crack my skull open. Along with other parts of the body that are not known to the human mind'_. Roxas smiled at him, but said nothing. He was currently debating with his Inner-Badass whether to trip his friend or not.

Roxas, deciding to not trip his freind, now noticed how close they we're to their destination. They were two feet from the door. One foot. Five inches. Roxas had his hand on the knob and---

_**BBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The boys stopped and their bodies sagged in defeat.

"So," Sora sighed, "Who up there do you think hates us the most?" Roxas looked as if he was _actually_ pondering this.

"I think it's a tie between God and the evil-world dominating-Squirrels." Sora nodded but didn't reply. Turning away from his freind Roxas gently turned the knob and peeked inside the classroom. He knew the students were staring but he didn't care. At least he didn't see Leon. Which was weird considering the red-headed man was usually in class thirty minuted before it started.  
He caught a moment in the corner of his eye and saw Namine, who'd have to be his best friend next to Sora, waving and trying to mouth something to him. He saw her look to the front of the classroom and she quickly stopped.

_Oh well. Whatever the heck that was about, I'm not passing up this chance! _He thought. "Hey Sora. I don't think Leon's in there." He said, whispering.

"Really?" Sora asked hopefully. Roxas held a finger to his lips, indicating he was being to loud, and turned back to peek the the door.

"Yeah. Let's just---" Roxas stopped talking as the door swung open to reveal the very person they were hiding from. Yup! You guessed it. Leon.

"Hello Roxas. Sora. Nice of you to join us." The class snickered and he rolled his eyes.

"Uh. Hey Leon! What's up? Heh heh." Sora flushed, scratching the back of his head nervously. Leon sighed, switching he gaze between the two boys, who now had the heads down.

"Would either of you care to explain why you are late?"

"Umm..." Sora started, blinking repeatedly._ Dang it! Stop blinking Sora! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!_

_Oh no! Not The Blink! Leon's gonna know he's lying!_ Roxas quickly jumped in, hoping to save their butts from Sora's mistake. "Umm...We were uh...U-uh...Talking to Zack! Yeah! That's right. Zack!" Roxas smiled smugly to himself, satisfied with hid cleverness. Leon sighed and motioned to their seats.

"Sit down you two." The boys blushed and walked in, blushing in embarrasement as everyone looked at them. Or maybe that was just Sora. Roxas was actually glaring at anybody who even_ thought _about them. Not that he'd know. The two boys took their sits and Leon walked back to his desk and marked something on a peice of paper laying on his desk. "Alright. Every turn to page 876. We will be reading The Odysseus." The class groaned.

"Aw, man. Hayner told me about this." Roxas groaned. Hayner was still a student but he spent half of his school day was spent at Destiny College.(2)

"What'd he say?"

"He said it was a bring peice of crap and he wasted 3 weeks of his life reading it." Roxas sighed.

"Well that sounds wonderful." Sora said saracastically.

"Alright when your done just---" Just then the door banged open revealing the two baddest kids in school: Riku and Axel. The boys walked in and waited in front of Leon, expectantly. It wasn't that the 18 year olds _purposely_ tried to get in trouble and _purposely_ tried to be bad.Oh, no. They just didn't care. Leon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Just what I need_, he thought, _Another child-indused migraine. _He sighed once more and wrote on two sheets of paper. Write-up forms. (A/N: I think I just felt a chill. -shudders- So...many...write ups!!!!)"Alright you guys. You know the drill." The two boys nodded and took the forms.

"How many days are we getting this time, Squa-- I mean Leon." Axel grinned uneasily at Leon's glare. He almost made the mistake of saying his Leon's dreaded last name.

"Does it really even _matter _Axel?" Riku smirked. "We spend most of our time in there anyway."

"True. True." The boys laughed and strutted to their usually seats in the very back of the class. Sora stared back at them in wonder.

"How can the do that?" He asked, curious.

"Do what? Make idiots out of themselves?" Sora glared at him, looking irritated.

"No! How do they get in trouble and not even care?" Roxas scoffed.

"Who cares? It's not our problem. It's theirs." With that, the blonde turned away to shift in his book, whilst Sora continued to stare at the duo(who were just sitting there talking, not even bothering to _pretend _they were doing their work.)

_Hmm...Those guys..._

"Oh, by the way. Sora. Roxas. You two have been written up too." Leon said and flipped to another page of his book.

"**WHAT?!**"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Awww...They left poor Zack-y hangin!!!

(2)I know I'm not too creative with the school names but hey! They island is so small! They probably only have one college anyway! Hmmph!

_(Inner Music: Sure Music. Whatever You have to say to sleep at night.)_

Screw you Inner Music!!!

Anyways, **REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!!! **I won't waste my time writing a story that nobody likes, okay? And _please_!!! Tell me if I'm getting the character's personality's good enough. Alrighty! Toodles!


	2. Lunch! Yum!

Alrighty!!! The not too much awaited chapter!!! I was only gonna post for 10 reviews but you know what? Fuck that, so I'm posting now! YAY!!!!!

Okay, I did a disclaimer for the first chapter. I don't think the characters were handed over to me since then.

ONWARD (WO)MEN!!!!!!!!!!

"But Zaaaaaaaaack!!! It wasn't our fault!" Sora cried. During the middle of their 4th Period class -Cloud: history- when the evening AP(1) came to get all the written up students. That, sadly, now included Roxas and Sora. From there, he would take said teens to his office to give them their punishment and inform the parents of their terms of service.(2) Right outside this office is where we find our dear Sora(whining), Roxas(grumbling), Axel(listening to his iPOD) and Riku(playing his PSP).

"But you were STILL late. I like you guys and all, but I gotta give you the same treatment I give everyone else." Zack patted the pouting Sora's head and kicked the door open. He walked in and sat down in his leather chair behind his thick oak desk, motionng for the teens to enter. Riku and Axel talked amongst themselves, leaving Sora and Roxas to gape in awe.

"Somehow," Roxas said to Sora, astonished, "I don't think this is what an AP's office is supposed to look like..." And indeed it wasn't! Sitting in the corner was a dark blue bean bag. The walls were emerald and the carpet was a clean shag(3). The was a small couch against the wall nearest to the door and two matching chairs were placed in front of the raven haired's desk. On said desk was a camaflouge PSP, a green pear(4) laptop, an iPOD Nano and a...picture of Aerith? And Roxas could swear he saw a small T.V. and a Xbox 360 in the corner behind Zack's desk(5).

"Yo, Zack! How's Aerith?" Axel snickered and Riku rolled his eyes, smiling nevertheless. Zack grinned and stood, petting the plant hanging from the roof above his head.

"She's just dandy!" He joked. Roxas rose a brow.

"You named you plant Aerith?" he questioned.

"You _named_ your plant!" Sora asked, yelling slightly in disbelief. Zack blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh..heh heh. Funny story about that..." Zack started. Sora sat down in a chair and leaned foward, listening intently.

"Look, Zack." Roxas sighed and interrupted, knowing this was a story Zack wasn't willing to tell. He sat down in the chair next to Sora. "That's all good and dandy, but can you please just tell us what our punishment is?" Zack nodded to him, gratefully, glad for the change in subject.

"Okay, Axel and Riku. Fortunaly for you, I'm not giving you E.C. I've decide to give you guys just 3 days detention. Next time you screw up, though," Zack paused, warning in his voice, "I'm gonna give you E.C.. No Second Step."(6) They nod and take a seat on the couch, waiting for their parent call. (A/N: Poor, poor parents...)

"Alright. Sora, Roxas. You guys have already been warned about being late and to add on to that, you both have one more full-year credit to go. Luckily, it's only the 5th week of school." Seeing their confused faces, he decided to elaborate more, "That meaning if you switch two of your half-year electives to a one year, you can pass without having to go to summer school. Now I know you to would want to be in the same class," He paused, allowing them to nod, one with exitement, the other with dread.

_New classes?_ the blue-eyed blonde thought._ Ugh._

_New classes!_ Sora bounced a little at the thought. _Awesome, man!_

"so," Zack continued, " I purposely looked for classes with two openings and I found only one."

"Only one?" Roxas asked. Damn. That means we don't get a choice.

"You found one?!" Sora yelled, blue eyes sparkling in exitement, "What is it? Tellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!" Zack smiled.

"Well aren't we ecxited?" He asked, ruffling the brunette's spiky hair, making him pout and the other eyes in the room to roll.

"Well, it turns out the only one left was drama. Heh heh. Whod'a figured?" All teens in the room stilled._ Uh-oh_, Zack thought, _this doesn't look good._

"**DRAMA!!!!!!!!**" Zack gulped and was almost too nervous to tell them the other side of there punishment.

"Oh, and, uh, You have 3 days of detention too."

**YUMYUMYUMFRUITYPEBBLES!!!IWANNAEATFRUITYPEBBLES!!!IMFILTHYRICHIMALWAYSTANANDIHAVEAGREATASSTOO**

"I can't beleive it!" Sora angrily threw his lunch on the table and sat down. "We have to take _drama_? _Drama_, Roxas!"

"And worst of all," Roxas huffed and sat next to him, next to the window, "we have to see those idiots _all. year. long!_"

"Roxas, drama? C'mon! Aw, man! Hayner's gonna make fun of me even more now!" Hayner was a good freind of the both of theirs. The slightly muscular blonde was always making fun of Sora for his slightly girlish appearance, though you could always see the sparkle of good humor in his his choclate eyes. "Just _wait_ till he gets his lunch!"

"Hayner?! We're gonna be stuck with _Riku_ and _Axel _for our elective class for a _whole_ year and you're worried about _Hayner_?!"

"Aww! You say it like spending the year with us is a bad thing!"

_Shit_, Roxas slowly turned around towards them and glared. "What do _you_ want?"

**WELLTHISCALLSFORATOASTSOPOURTHECHAMPAGNE!!!!!TRYNACATCHMERIDINDIRTYTRYNACATCHMERIDENDIRTY!!!!**

"Well," Axel took his seat next to the window, "that could'ce gone worse." Riku snorted.

"Sure as hell could've gone better." he grumbled, "Three days detention? We're gonna miss the party!"

"So?" Axel shrugged and took a bite of his burger.(A/N: Go Axel! Keep positive, yo! Whoo!)

"So they were gonna have booze! I was gonna get completely _wasted! _" (7)

"Riku get over it." Axel absent-mindedly flicked on and off his lighter.

"Shut-up, Axel." Just as the red-head was about to retort, they heard an annoyed voice from a few tables in front of them.

"Roxas, drama? C'mon! Aw, man! Hayner's gonna make fun of me even more now! Just _wait_ till he gets his lunch!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Riku smirked, "Look. It's our new buddies."

"Let's go say hi." Axel grinned. They both got up and started walking toward their new 'friends'.

"Hayner?! We're gonna be stuck with _Riku_ and _Axel _for our elective class for a _whole_ year and you're worried about _Hayner_?!"

"Aww! You say it like spending the year with us is a bad thing!" Axel whined, jokingly from behind them.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Why, we just wanted to talk to our new buddies!" Axel blinked with feigned innocence and plopped down next to Roxas. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes!" Roxas's glare intensified. Riku smirked and sat down next to Sora.

"Hey."

"H-hey!" Sora squeaked. Riku smirk turned into a full-out grin and he backed Sora up against the wall their table was set up against. He leaned over him, putting his hands on the wall on either side of his head, earning a small _'meep' _out of Sora. He leaned toward one ear and blew hot breath on it, making Sora squeak and shiver involuntarily.

"What's your name?" Riku whispered, smirking slyly.

"Umm...M-my name? It's, u-uh..." Roxas, too engrossed in his 'conversation' with Axel didn't notice the pleading glances the blushing Sora sent his way.

"Fire cannot control a rabbit, Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Says you!" Axel shot back, grinning.

"R-Roxas..." Sora stared wide-eyed at a smirking Riku who was steadily getting closer...and closer...and closer again...

"Axel, Riku. Please report to the office. Would Axel and Riku please report to the office. Thank you." Riku slumped and the silver haired teen (A/N: It's light purple! Purple! Purple I say!) sighed in annoyance before turning to Axel. Sora let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. _What...What was that?_ he thought, breathlessly.

"Axel." Riku clamly called out to his freind.

"What are you? Stupid? Axel, spiders wouldn't go anywhere near ketchup." Roxas explained matter-of-factly.

"Says you!" Riku's eye twitched. What the hell?

"Axel."

"Is that gonna be your answer to everything I say? Go away, idiot."

"Ouchie!" Axel mock winced. "That hurt!"

"Stop whining." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"AXEL!!!!" Riku yelled, cutting off any remark Axel was about to make.

"What?"

"We gotta go to the office."

"What for?"

"How the hell should I know? Let's just go."

"Fine." Axel sighed and stood up. He grinned at Roxas and bent to whisper in his ear. "See ya later...Foxy Roxy."(8) And, with a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek, Axel bounded off toward an already leaving Riku. Roxas and Sora sat in silence as Roxas lifted a hand toward his cheek, whispering quietly,

"What the hell was _that_?"

(1)AP is an Assistant Principal. There are a lot of those at my school but I decide in my story there'll be just an evening and morning AP.

(2) hee hee "terms of service" makes it sound like they're going to jail lol

(3) Chaniecya: Shag heh heh heh heh...

Me: I meant the carpet you perv!!!

(4) Have any of you ever noticed that on Nickelodean whenever they have a laptop or computer it has a pear instead of the trademark apple? Look for it next time

(5) Damn!!! I would'a been in _HIS_ office every _DAY_!!!!

(6) E.C. Is Extension Center. It's basically in school suspension. You sit in one class all day (no talking) and do the work you'd be doing in class. Regardless whether you know what the hell it is or not. You get a disgusting lunch (one dry cheeseburger, a banana, white milk, and carrot/celery sticks). Second Step in when you stay in E.C after school and get some days of your sentence. With the right people, though, you can make it fun -

(7)Isn't it funny how he thinks hes bad? Screw booze hand me the Gin&Juice!

(8) I am SO sorry! I _had_ to do it! I just _HAD_ to!!!!

Damn, I had waaaaaaay too many numbers in this chapter lolz Anyhoodles, I need you guys to review and tell me if I'm getting their personalities good enough. And if I'm not, PLEASE correct me and tell me what I need to fix.

Okay, so there's your update! Hope you like-ed it!!!!


	3. Of Paper Planes and Weird Posters

Okay, I'm not really siked about this chapter. I re-read and it actually seemed pretty sucky to me but...Oh, well. You be the judge. Please, if I'm not getting these characters right please tell me! I'm pretty sure I got the main four down. It's the other ones I'm worried about. Okay, please? Right. So... Once again I have nothing to say...Weird...I think I used up all of my pointless rant on my other update. -commercial voice- See other story, _In Love With A Stripper_, for rant. No checks, no refunds and side-effects include dizziness, pointless-ness and about 3 minutes wasted from your life. So yeah...I'm not sure how long this chapter is but it was about 11 pages on paper so...I'm thinking it's okay. Not super, extremely long but, not super, extremely short either...

Okay so on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed angrily as he marched his way from the office.

_Dammit! I was so close!_ He gnashed his teeth together with barely contained rage. Even Axel knew to stay away from this one. Riku was still pretty steamed about the _almost_-kiss that had _almos_t happened in the _almost_ caf-- I mean the cafeteria.

_Dammit! I was barely 3 millimeters away! But then that stupidass Demyx had to call us in to the fucking office! _

It wouldn't have even been so bad if they hadn't seen them after. But, of course, someone had it in for them. Hmm...I wonder who...(A/N: -Shifty eyes- What you looking at!?! )

Let's take short-break to have a fairly interesting flashback, shall we?

----------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------

Riku stomped and growled as he exited the lunch-room.

"Whaddya think they want?" Axel asked, absently popping a gum-bubble**(1)**.

"I. Don't. Know. Axel." Riku spit out through clenched teeth.

"Hmm...Do ya think we could be in trouble again?"

_Maybe, but one things for sure. You're about to be in even bigger trouble if you don't shut your mouth!_ Riku threatened silently.

"Riku...You okay, man?" Axel tilted his head, looking at his friend in mild worry. Riku unclenched his fists and let out a big sigh. It wouldn't due to blow up at Axel. He didn't really do anything. And, regardless of what it seemed like, Axel was really important to Riku. They _were_ best friends for a reason after all, no matter how annoying he was. Although a certain brunette would become more important to the silver-head teen, just as a certain other blond would become more important to Axel. But, they don't know that yet. Let's humor them for a little bit.

"Yeah," Riku managed an assuring smile, "I'm fine." Axel grinned.

"Good. Can't have my best budd gettin' all weird on me!" Riku rolled his eyes, and grinned. The two continued, Axel chatting animately about some random (-cough, cough-) blond and Riku smirking and calling him an idiot.

"Hey look! We're here!" Axel pointed at the door.

"No, I didn't know that." Riku said, sarcastically. Axel stuck his tounge out at him.

"Well, let's go shall we go in!" Axel swung opened the door and walked in, expecting to feel the air brush against him...not an airplane flying into his nose and another one crushed beneath his feet. Axel grabbed the paper contraption and looked at Demyx. "Ya know, Demyx," he kicked aside an airplane and walked to the desk, "when my brother said you were too dumb to make a paper airplane, I don't think he meant for you to take it as a personal challenge."

"Well," Demyx stood up from he chair behind the oak desk, "Reno should've known not to challenge The Great Demyx!" Said blond stood in his chair and threw his fist to the sky, grinning his ass off with a small, "ha!" Riku looked around at all the planes littering the floors, chairs and desk of the otherwise clean room.

"And why'd you make so damn many?" He asked as he and Axel pushed the planes off the chairs in front of the desk and plopped into it. Axel kicked his feet up on the desk. Demyx's face fell as he slumped back into his chair and threw his face into a pile off messy files, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that Demyx?" He asked, smirking. He heard him pretty damn clear, but it was fun torturing him! Demyx repeated himself, still mumbling although it was little louder now.

"Still can't hear ya, Demmy!" Axel said, grinning. Demyx sighed and lifted his head a little so that his mouth was free of tree-death**(2)**.

"I _said_," finally he could be understood!, "...None of them fly..." Riku and Axel looked at each other for 3 seconds before they both, simultaneously, bust out laughing. Demyx's head snapped up and he glared at them, face red with embarrassment.

"I-It's not funny!"

"It is to-ha haha-us!" Axel wheezed out. Riku was the first to control he laughter and he pat Demyx on the shoulder, grinning so hard his mouth felt like it would fall off.

"Awww! Is poor wittle Demmy sad?" Riku teased in a mocking toddler's voice, "Want me to make a pwane for you?" Demyx glared.

"Shut up, Riku!" He said, punching him in the arm.

"Aww! Is that anyway to treat a concerned student?"

"Concerned my ass..." Demyx muttered.

"Ya know, you being a teacher, I have to ask," Axel faked a concerned and serious tone, although his grin gave it all away, "are you aloud to say that? And in front of the children no less!" Demyx face-vaulted.

"Please don't tell Zexion! Please!"

"Aw, don't worry Demmy! We won't tell your boyfriend." Axel said, patting him on the back. Demyx blushed and sputtered,

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend!"

"Sure Demmy," Axel grinned, "Don't worry. You and The Big P.'s secret is safe with me!" He said, making zipping motions with his hands.

"Kay so," Riku interrupted what would probably be a very interesting conversation, "Why'd you call us down here? I'm pretty sure in wasn't to talk about your relationship with the principle." He smirked. Demyx blushed slightly but sat back, giving Riku a careful look. One that Riku didn't miss. He was instantly suspicious.

"What is it?"

"Sephiroth called." Instantly the friendly feeling in the air changed. Riku winced. His father was always a touchy subject.

Now Sephiroth wasn't a bad person, really, he just...wasn't the greatest Dad. While he did own a multi-billion dollar company and supplied Riku with every want and need, he wasn't around too much. Riku was alone in that big house all by himself, with only his mother to accompany him. And things only got worse when she died. She was the only one who was there for him, emotionally, and when she died the only ones left were the maids. For a couple of months he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't speak and he slept the days away hugging her picture close, as if it were his life line which, at that time, was most likely true. He was 6**(3) **at the time.

"Yeah?" Riku rose a brow, trying to look as if he didn't care. Axel, for the most part, stayed silent. He knew of his best friend's family issues.

"He just, uh, wanted to tell you that, um, he won't be home for a while so..." Demyx wrung his hands nervously, his head down. No one ever wants to be the bearer of bad news and he, too, knew of Riku's issues. After spending a lot of time in your office you get to know a person. Riku sighed.

"Alright." He gave Demyx a small smile, calming the nervous blond a little.

"Okaaaay!!!" Axel broke the silence, "Soooo, was that it?" Demyx grinned.

"Nope! You my friend, have to clean up the mess from you "_experiment_". "

_**-BRIIIING-**_

----------------------End Flashback----------------------

After that they had walked back to the cafeteria only to find their 'playmates' gone.

"Aw man!" Axel whined, "I wanted to see Roxy!!!" Riku sighed.

Oh well, he thought, we'll see them again sooner or later.

"Alrighty then!" Axel shouted. "It's off to our next class!"

"Which would be..."

"Uh..." Axel took a quick look to the scribbled words on his arm, "Study hall!"

"Axel, do you seriously write our schedules on your arm every day?"

"Well...yeah...I mean, how else would we know where to go?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'm seriously starting to question why I hang out with you..."

"It's because I'm just so darn lovable!!" Axel grinned, throwing his arm around Riku's shoulder. Riku laughed.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

---------------

**OMG!!! IT'S TEH LINE BREAKER!!! IT WILL DESTORY US ALLLL!!!!!!!!**

-------------

Roxas sighed as he sank down into his desk, Sora one desk to the right of him.

"Well," the blond sighed, "at least we don't have _them_ in our class..." he grumbled, referring to pair of certain cute-looking boys. (A/N: Ain't that the truth...Call me boy crazy lol)

"Yeah...I never really realized how many classes we have with them until today..."

"Well that's because their new favorite pass-time is annoying the hell outta us.." Roxas groaned and pulled his hands down his face, "And now we're gonna have to deal with them even more!"

"C'mon Roxas!" Sora beamed, "It's just drama! How bad can it be?"

--------------

**Oh, you poor poor ignorant bastards...mua ha ha...BWA HA HA...kuku ku...**

--------------

"Okay. Room C214, C216, C218...C220! Right here!" Sora exclaimed, pointing to a shining silver plaque above the door. His eyes dropped to the door window only to find it blocked by a lime-colored poster. Roxas also turned his gaze to the poster.

"Drama Room. Ms. Fushia. Drama owns your soul...Ja ne...?" He read, "What?"

"Umm..Okay...weird poster." Sora mumbled. Roxas gave him a look and pushed the door open.

"Uh...hello?" No answer. "Hmm. I guess we're the only ones here." Roxas slowly moved inside. There were a couple of rickety old desks and the air was chilly. They still had a chalkboard, old green carpet and the paint on the walls was kind of if-y.

"Man! This room is old!" Sora gaped.

"They still have a freaking chalkboard!"

"Yeah. I actually requested that. I always loved playing with the chalkboards!"

"Ehhhhh!?" The two quickly spun around to face their new 'teacher'.

I bet you're expecting some wrinkling old shrew with bad breath, eye problems and serious mental issues, right? Well you expected wrong! Well...maybe she does have issues...but that's not important! The important thing is that Fushia looked as if she was only nineteen years old(which the boys would later find out she actually was). She had long jet-black hair streaked with silver, gold and red. Her bangs were feathered and were streaked the same way. She was wearing baggy green-gray cargos that matched her eyes and she was wearing a camouflage shirt that read, 'The voices in my head think you should stop staring at my chest so hard'. She had a tattoo of a star on her wrist and it the stars trail, in small cursive letters, was the phrase, '_Starlight Star-bright_'.

"Who're you?" Roxas asked. _You definitely don't look old enough to be our teacher._

"Why, I am your teacher! Geez, I definitely didn't get any smart kids this time." Fushia walked across the room and threw her red Nike backpack in the chair behind her desk.

"Hey!" Sora put his hands on his hips. "What are you saying!"

"Well you definitely aren't the sharpest bulb in the shed, are ya, Bub?" She laughed, grinning. Sora bristled while Roxas just rose a brow.

"Sharpest bulb in the shed?" He repeated. Fushia walked back over and gave him a pat on the back, smiling cheerfully.

"I'll tell ya when you're older." The room was silent.

"...You're weird..." Roxas commented.

"Well, duhh! Do you think I could be a drama teacher if I was normal?" She threw back, "Besides! Who else could burn down an auditorium?"

"Did somebody just say burn?"

"Hey! Axel-buddy!" Fushia squealed and glomped the red-head. Roxas growled but soon cut himself off.

_Wait...What the fuck? Why the hell was I growling?_ (A/N: It's because you're the possessive uke type!)

"Oh my gosh! It's frickin' Tinky Winky!" Fushis leaped off of Axel (who had fallen to the floor) and did the same to Riku.

"Dammit, Fushia! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!" Riku gave her an annoyed look. She just smiled.

"I stopped counting after 1." She grinned. "Anyhoo! So what're your names?" She asked, motioning to the two 'new kids'.

"Roxas."

"I'm Sora!"

"Ooooo-tay then! So now you guys are officially Drama Dudes. The rest of 'em will get here soon!"

"The rest?" Sora asked, tilting his head in a puppy-like fashion. (A/N: All bow down to the mighty and adorable puppy-tilt! Bow I say! BOW, DAMMIT!!!!...Sorry...)

"Yep! There's Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, Luxord and I think that's it!" Axel said counting on his fingers.

"Thhhhhaaaaaat's right!" Fushia chirped. Roxas groaned.

"Isn't Marluxia that guy who dyed his hair pink and wears purple shirts all the time?"

"Yep!" Fushia nodded, "That would be the one!"

"Man!" He groaned louder, "That is so gay!" And, once again, he groaned, completely unaware of the effect he was having on a rather strained-looking redhead.

"Aww! That's not true!" Fushia grinned, and leaned toward Riku, "Only real men wear light purple, right Riku?"**(4)** She laughed and elbowed him in the stomach lightly. Riku rolled his eyes, glaring.

"My hair is not light purple!"

"Sure, Riku, suuuuuure," she said, making shooing motions with her hands. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey-aa, guys!!!" A bubbly pinkle haired guy waltzed in.

"Hey-aa, Luxy!!!" Fushia glomped the teen standing in the doorway. "What's sizzlin'?" She asked, giving him a sloppy grin.

"Bacon and eggggsssss!!!!" He sang. And that's when Roxas grabbed Sora and slowing backed away from happiness in human form.

"Yum-ness! So where's Shark?"

"Oh she's out torturing some poor innocent soul!"

"Correction," well speak of the devil, "was out torturing some poor innocent soul."

"Hey Shark! What up!" Fushia rushed to the lightning-bright blond haired girl and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Larxene!" Marluxia glomped her.

"Hn." Marluxia and Fushia let go and counted down. 3...2...1...

"Larxene!" Axel jumped the girl so hard they both fell to the floor. And there Roxas went with the mild growling.

"Axel. Get off of me or I'll fill your bed with mustard and poisonous spiders again." Axel quickly jumped off and cowered behind Roxas, who gave him a wilting look. Yeah... Axel was allergic to mustard...and spiders...

"Dude, where the hell did Riku go?" Fushia asked but cut her self off as she saw him harassing Sora in the corner. "Oh, never mind." Roxas stomped over and pulled Sora to his side, away from the silver (A/N: -cough-purple!-cough) haired menace, glaring at him. "Anyway," Fushia continued, "Is everyone here?"

"Nope!" Luxord and Xigbar still have to get heeeeeeeeerrrreeeee!!!!!"

"Marluxia. Stop singing." Larxene sighed in annoyance.

"But Larxyyy!!! It's funnn!!!"

"No seriously, Luxia. Stop." Fushia flicked his ear.

"Aw! But---"

"Hey guys," announced the entrance of Xigbar and Luxord, "what's up?"

"Good! You guys are here! Friggin finally!" Fushia squealed and walked over the Roxas and Sora. "These are the newbies." She announced. Roxas looked them over and waved slightly and Sora gave them and eye-blinding smile.

Luxord looked Sora up and down. "...The brown-haired kid's gonna cry first."

"No way!" Xigbar protested. "The blond is _SO_ going down!"

"Is that a bet I'm sensing?" Luxord asked, smile slyly. Xigbar turned to Roxas and once more scrutinized him.

"...You're on!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)I always pictured Axel as the bubble-gum type. Loll

(2)Tree-Death is what I call paper

(3)What is it with my stories and the age 6? Whatever -shrug-

(4)Gotta give props to redwing55's story Gravity for that line. You should read it! It's great! That one-lady (the crazy one) acts just like my mom, I swear!!! Loll And people wonder why I have issues!

See? I told ya the characters were probably waaaaay OOC. I don't know most of their personalities so...

Anyway! Review and tell me if I got em wrong! Marluxia's gonna stay the same though. The only story I read with him in it he was a hyper/evil person so...yeah.

**REVIEW OR ELSE ILL SICK MY RABID F.B.I. AGENT MONKEYS ON YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Manly Petuinas of Death

Okay, so. I actually put this story up for adoption but then Cherry-ai gave me such totally AWESOME reviews that I HAD to continue! You rock Cherry-Pop! Anywhoo, yes I know you're all growling and foaming at the mouth for me being this late but, what can I say, I HATE typing, yo. Anyway, enjoy and review or I will (-insert threat here-). Got it? Good. Oh, and for future reference, don't ask me questions. I have a head-ache and I'll probably make fun of you. There is some good news, though. I have NEVER gotten a flame! Ever! Yay! If any of you even THINK to flame me I will (-refer to other threat-) you pointless little losers!!! XP Also, Am I the only one who is really pissed at Harry for cutting his hair in the The Order Of The Pheonix movie? I LOVED his hair and then the little bastard had to cut it! NOOOO!!!!!!!

Muusica: -vein- Kindly ignore the idiot ...

Me: Well, that wasn't very nice!

Muusica: Please let me know if I insulted you. I might wan't to do it again later.

Me: Um...so? Go in the back and get some my size, betch!

Muusica:...I am sad to be able to say I _actually_ know where that came from...

Me: Boo, you whore! Just do the disclaimer you evil, evil thing!

Muusica: Sigh. She does not own anything becuase if she did, all your favorite characters would look like stick figures with names drawn on them.

Me: Yeah...That's probably true, yo...Anyway! On the the fic!

Muusica: Finally...

Me: BUT FIRST!!!

Muusica: -groan-

Me: I and Muusica...(Muusica: -rolls her eyes- Dumbass...) WILL ANSWER ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! Mua ha ha!

Tysonkaiexperiment: You're right. Thanks for the tip!

Muusica to Axel's Iris is Roxas: Oh I was so very tempted to tell her to not update...

KH Pwn My Soul: Yeah, in the world of the Criminaly Insane...Angst sucks...Well...unleeeess...No...It just sucks. Yeah... Well I won't make any promises about the A/N moments cause I'm pretty dern sure I won't keep them...But I still love you my devoted reviewer!!! Oh! And salivating is SUCH an awesome word, yo.

Muusica to Celendiar: Yeah, who would be sure with the first chapter? There was really nothing in it but words.

Midnight808, HarasMent3012, Clow12391,FakeSmilingFox: Awww! If I was that kinda person, I would be blushing like mad! Man, I just wanna give you guys a BIG GIANT FLUFFY HUG!!!!

Muusica to kyte-same: Yeah, I really think everyone should stop telling her to update. She's just lazy. It'll happen few and far between.

Evil Genious of the COCA: Yes, burning things is a good reason not to update but I, personally, think explosions are better! Oh! I just loooved the whole thing with the random person! I'm still not sure whether or not I should've given him a tip, though...

Muusica to cherry-ai: We've sent you 3 e-mails. I think we covered everything. But Loren says that this chapter is dedicaded to you.

-----Me: Right! Hey everyone! This chapter is **DEDICATED TO CHERRY-AI**!!!! Sorry for it being so late.

japaneserocker: Yeah, I did mix up their part but DO NOT WORRY MY FREIND! IT SHALL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!!! Geez, I just sounded like Omi...or Lee...And yes, I like to think it's funny. It's kinda supposed to be, yo.

Okay. This chapter is a time-skip coz I was gettin' a little bored with how slow everything was goin'. 

Ooooooooooooooo-tay then! That's all! Now you guys can FINALLY read the much awaited chapter!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**About 2 weeks later...at the practice of the COMPLETELY original (cough) play, Kingdom Hearts: The Musical.**

It was a very normal day in the life of Destiny High.

"No dammit, Wakka!!! I said put it over _there_ you pathetic son of a _watch-yo-mouth_!!!"

Yep. All was right with the world...

"Sorry Fushia!" Wakka squeaked, in a very "_manly"_ way of course, and scurried accross the stage to put the prop in the right place.

"Theeeeere we go!" Fushia patted the top of Wakka's head. "Here. Have a lollipop."

"That's oka- mmpf!" And there Fushia left the poor, orange-topped boy on his ass with a lollipop shoved down his throat. Right.

Moving on...

So, wondering where we are, eh? We're in Destiny High's audortorium. You know the deal. Green auditorium curtains. Wooden stage. Rows of red, bendy seats. Trees in every corner with trash cans next to 'em. And, the most important place, Back-stage. Which is where our favorite people are right now. Well SOME of our favorite people anyways...

"Okay puppies! I made a few changes to the scripts so ya'll better learn your new lines real quick, fast and in a hurry!" Fushia said to the 'Drama Gang'. "Here ya go!" Fushia smiled and handed Xigbar and Luxord their scripts. They shrugged and went off to do something unrelevent to the story. "Okay. Here's Sorie's..."Fushia peaked behind Roxas, where Sora was hiding, "...script?"

"What's wrooooonnggg with him?" Marluxia asked in that singly voice of his. Larxene's eye twitched. Roxas sighed.

"Ms. Fushia scared him." He explained. Everyone ignored the quiet _"Did not!" _coming from Sora.

"Ew. Don't call me Ms. It makes me feel like a _teacher_." Fushia shuddered. "Eurgh." Roxas sweatdropped.

"I hate to tell you this but, you ARE a teacher." Roxas thought for a moment then added, "And I won't even question if "Eurgh" is even a noise." Damn, he thought, why'd he have to get stuck with all the crazies? Oh yeah. Because the world had it in for him.

Eurgh.

"So Fushia. Where's our scrpits." Axel asked, popping a gum-bubble.

"Oh. Here ya go. No need to get all _demanding_." Fushia said, wiggling her fingers. She threw Axel's, Riku's, and Roxas's script in the air. "Catch." She ruffled Sora's hair and handed him his. "There ya go, sweetie! You're just sooooo adorable!"

"I am NOT!" He whined.

Riku snorted. "I beg to differ." He mumbled.

"What was that, Riku?" Roxas asked with Evil Eyes.

"Nothing!" Riku laughed nervously and started flipping through his script. Riku's expression switched to one of the _'Exuse me?' _type. "What the hell is this? Marluxia summons his Manly Petuinias of Death? What the hell!?" Marluxia grabbed his script from Fushia's backpack.

"haha! Coooolie!" He sang, giggling. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"I'm to mature for this," she growled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her script and walked off, Marluxia following. And STILL the guy was singing. Riku continued skimming through his script until he suddenly stopped. Fushia saw this and smirked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like that."

"I shall never doubt thee again."

"I'll hold you to that. Alrighty then." She grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and dropped him in front of Riku. "Have fuuuun!" She winked. "Not too much though, alright?"

"So Sora," Riku grinned slyly, "Let's go practice our scripts..." The silver-haired teen grabbed Sora's wrist and then proceeded to drag the wild-eyed brunette all the way off to the deep, dark trenches of hell. Whooooo!!!!!!...Okay, so maybe he just went to stage left...

_Inner Sora: Nooooooooo!!!! Don't send me away with him! He'll do all those weird things that make my tummy feel weird!!!_

Ah-ah-ah. You said weird twice. That's a double negative so it doesn't count! Or...something like that...

Whatever.

_Inner Sora: Nooooooooo!!!!!_

Roxas growled, "Oh no you don't..." The blonde started to walk off toward Tinkie Winkie but he was stopped by Fushia, who had him by the wrist.

"WHOA there lil buddy!" She said, waggling her finger at him," You still have a script to practice, mister! You silly goose, you! Now come, my little hatchlings!!" She turned and started walking away, Roxas grumbling after her and Axel absently popping a gum bubble.

"Dammit Wakka! That's not how the lighting is supposed to be!!!"

"Sorry, Fushia!!!"

"Theeeeeeeeere ya go! Here. Have a lollipop."

"No! That's oka-mmph!!!"

"Oh, my God." Roxas stopped walking and looked at his script mouth agape.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that," Axel grinned and popped a bubble,"Someone might be tempted."

Roxas looked at him..."Ms. Fushiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"What did I tell you about calling me Ms, you damn emo."

"What is this?" He asked, letting the 'emo' thing slide. This was a life or death situation afterall. He pointed to a few lines in the script.

"Umm...Roxas?" Fushia spoke slowly, as if to a child. "That is a scriiiipt..Do you understaaaaand me?"

Roxas turned the script and read, "Axel kisses Roxas and grabs. His. _Butt!!!_

Axel gum popped all over his mouth.

"Umm..." Fushia looked at the script, "That's..pretty much the gist of it, yeah."

"I refuse!"

"You sure you feel up to that," Fushia's navy eyes glinted dangerously,"friend.." Roxas gulped and shook his head. "Good!" Fushia smiled and clapped her hands together. "Not let's get started, my peeps!" Axel finally got over his shock and used his tounge to get his gum back in his mouth. "You two practice while the authoress thinks of some excuse to get me away from you two! Now get yer ass on stage, Roxas! Shoo, shoo!" Fushia walked away and started yelling at poor, defenseless Wakka.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Axel popped a bubble and winked at Roxas, grinning, "Foxy Roxy." Roxas sputtered and turned red.

"Oh we are sooooooo beyond not doing that part." He declared. Axel laughed and put his hands in the _Don't Shoot _position.

"Okay, okay" He chuckled, "We'll do another part."

"Good." Roxas huffed.

"Alright. Let's do...page...27." Axel said, flipping through his script. Roxas flipped to that page and turned a bright red.

"What?! No! Noooo,no,no,no,no,no! You kiss me in this scene!"

"Well, most of the scenes have us kissing so you could either give me a kiss," Axel grinned and his eyes flickered to Roxas's butt, "or I could grab some ass. Your choice."

"...Page 27 it is..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sorie, let's practice our lines." Sora and Riku were sitting in stage left. Sora in front of one of the vanity mirrors and Riku in some random chair next to him.

"O-okay...But you have to stay at least 2 feet away from me!"

Riku laughed and pet Sora's head. "Ha ha, nooot a chance." Sora pouted and and threw Riku's hand off his head. Riku smirked and looked down at his script. "You go first, Sorie."

"Fine...And don't call me that!" Riku whistled and looked away. Sora glared at him but gave up and just looked down at his script. "Umm...Okay. Here it goes." Sora took a deap breath. "I looked for you everywhere. I mean I...I really missed you.."(1)

"Sora...there's something I need to tell you. I've been keeping this secret for awhile now. Ever since Destiny Islands." Riku grabbed Sora hands and pulled him close, looking straight into his eyes. Sora's blush had NOTHING to do with his acting skills. "I love you." Sora looked away, trying to calm himself down.

_It's JUST the script_, he told himself, _Get a grip!_ Somehow, the thought didn't make him feel as good as it should've. "I- but...W-what about Kairi?"

"What about her, Sora?"

"I mean I-"

"Sora, I love you. Nothing else matters."

"But Riku--"

"Sora..." Riku leaned closer and his eyes flickered to Sora's lips. "How about I just kiss you..."

"R-Riku, this-this isn't in t-the script..." Sora gulped and backed up a little Riku grabbed him and smirked. He pulled him closer and put his lips to Sora's ear..

"I know..." Sora's eyes went wide and he blushed. Hard. Riku planted feather light kisses all over his face to right in front and he let his lips hover just above Sora's. "...I like to improvise..." He murmured and just as he went for the kiss----

"Hey Riku!!!!"

Ahhhh so close.

Sora pulled back so fast I think he got whiplash. Riku groaned in frustration and put his face in his hands.

"Hey Kairi..." He grumbled.

"Who's this cutie?" 'Kairi' waved at Sora flirtatiously and brushed her pinkish reddish hair behind her ear. Sora blushed and looked away.

_Back off!_ Inner Riku growled and huggled his Sora plushie, _He's mine!_

"Um...my name's S-Sora." Aww...poor Sora. A couple of weeks ago he was just 'That kid with the jacked up hair' and now he's constantly getting flirted with.

"So Sora," Kairi sat down between them, "you're in the play? Cool, me too! I mean, duhh, all the characters are named after us but, I mean, like, what's up with that anyway? Yeah, Fushia's always been a little of the weird side but she's okay. You know in the story me and you like each other?" Kairi took a much need breath and winked at Sora. She actually looked like her eye got tired of her and was trying to break free.(2)

"I-I know." Sora bit his lips and averted his eyes. Oh yeah, Sora. That makes you look TEN TIMES less adorable. Really. GREAT job...NOT!

"Yeah," Riku growled and pulled the bright-red Sora into his lap, "but he ends up with ME."

And cue the glaring match...

"U-um.." Sora glance between them nervously, "I'm just gonna...go..somewhere else.." Sora tried to get up but Riku growled so he sat back down and just sqeaked instead.

"No. It's fine. Kairi was just leaving." Riku threw a meaningful look at Kairi that promised many bad things if she didn't get her ass outta there in 5 seconds. Kairi huffed and stood up, rolling her eyes.

"Bye Sora-baby." Kairi waved at Sora and bent down to Riku's ear. "Don't think this is over." Riku snorted.

"Bye. Kairi-_baby_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Fine. Let's do this." A blonde grumbled and crossed his arms, hoping to God the ground would open up and swallow him. And _chew_. A red-head on the other hand...

_Innner Axel: Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I get to kiss my Rooooxy! I get to kiss my Rooooxy! Roxy Dance! _And here we watched Inner Axel get 'jiggy with it'. Stop! Hammer Time!

"Uh, Axel?" Roxas waved a hand in front of Axel's drooling face. "You okay?

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Heh Heh." Axel laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Right, um, Okay."

Roxas looked at his script and back to the other boy, "You go first."

"Uhh, right!" Axel glanced at his script and then grabbed Roxas, who 'eep'ed quietly, by the waist. Roxas blushed slightly and looked down.

_Inner Roxas: Dammit! Why is it that I'm blushing 24:7 nowadays!!!_

Axel took Roxas's right hand in his own and kept his left on his waist. "Roxas I-"

"No!" Roxas glanced at the script and pushed Axel away. He took a deep breath. "I need to know. Do you really love me? Or is this just a false love?" And to quote Roxas's thoughts: _What the hell? _

Axel shook the blonde the blonde gently but Roxas kept his head down. "Roxas, I love you with all my heart. You are my sky and earth. Nothing matters in all the worlds but you." Roxas scuffled his feet.

"I wish I could believe that," He sighed, "But what about--"

"Stop it! Just stop! Roxas, look at me," Axel gently dropped Roxas's hand and cupped his cheek(on his face! ). "I love you. Can't you just _try_ to believe me?"

_Whoa_, Roxas sighed in content and leaned into Axel's hand. _Whoa...WHOA! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa. Okay. Hold on a minute! It's the script! Get a frickin' grip, Roxas!_

Axel slowly caressed Roxas's cheek and smiled and his saw the blank, blissful look the simple action caused to bloom over the smaller boy's face. Axel looked directly into Roxas's eyes, showing him how much he REALLY wanted this and slowly brought their lips together.

And to recap both of their thoughts:

_Wow...  
Wow..._

_WHOA BABY!!!! _

Oh, wait. I think that last one was mine...

Roxas leaned up into Axel and shyly put his arms around the red-head's neck just as Axel slowly but surely but wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. Roxas didn't care that he was kissing who, only 5 weeks ago, he would've thought was a nuisance. All he cared about at the moment was the wonderful sparks spreading throughout his whole body.

"Axel..." he sighed softly into the senior's mouth.

"Well _hot _damn! I knew Axel could act but _damn_ blondie! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Fushia shouted and made a loud cat-call.

Roxas just away so fast he flew 5 feet away. Landed flat on his ass, too. Ouch...

"Roxas!"

"Huh? Sora?"

"Yeah!" Roxas looked to his left where Sora was running towards. The brunette ran to his side and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah." Roxas swallowed hard.

"Are you sure? You look kinda red."

"Yeah, uh, I'm f-fine." Sora gave him a look that quickly stated he didn't believe him. Roxas gave him The Eyebrows of Much Meaning and Sora gave him The Glare of You'll Tell Me Later Or Else and Roxas gave him The Eye Roll of Fine But I Won't Like It. And the others watched and decided they had to learn to speak Eye.

"Alright." Sora pulled him to his feet. "Because class is almost over. Good thing this is last period."

"Aw, dude! My play is gonna be SO awesome!!!" Fushia grinned and pumped her fists in the air. Riku rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Axel yelled.

"Whoo!!!" And the two did The Good Guy Pose together. Sora snickered.

"You guys look so dumb." They blinked.

"Yeah, we've learned to accept that." They said in unison.

It was then that a thought punched Roxas in the stomach and kneed him in his man-gina. He had just given Axel his first kiss! And for a damn play!

No, he thought, I wanted it to be special! With someone who I loved!..And..who loved me... Roxas bit his lip and blinked back tears, his only sound a small intake of breath. Unfortunately for him, one blue-eyed brunette noticed. Sora nudged him with his elbow.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, wringing his hands in worry. Roxas smiled weakly.

"Yeah...Yeah, definately."

_**--BRIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiING--**_

"Oh, well. We'd better go." Sora said, glancing at Roxas.

Riku and Fushia gave each other a look and Axel stared at Roxas.

"You...You okay?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yeah. Of course I am. Geez, why is everyone so focused on me. Look! That tree just...ate Wakka!"

"Dude..." Fushia shook her head, "_No_ one fell for that..."

Axel caught Roxas's eye and held it.

"Hey, Roxas. Maybe we should just leave..." Sora suggested.

"..Yeah..." Roxas said, slowly still staring into Axel's teal eyes.

"Okay, bye you guys!" Sora smiled and waved to Fushia and Riku, careful to avoid eye-contact with the The Tinkie Winkie.

"Yeah. Bye Fushia. Riku. Umm...Axel..." Roxas and Sora ran across the HUGE auditorium to the door. Sora waving and Roxas just chunked up the Deuce(4).

"Bye Baby Spice!!!" Fushia called after them and heard the echo of "I told you not to call me that!" from Sora.

Axel and Riku just stared after them. One smiling and the other frowning with worry. Axel watched as Roxas calmly scrammed and wondered what was wrong with him. And right when the door was closing after them Roxas turned back to Axel and the the senior saw the tears in his eyes.

_What the hell? Whats wrong with him! _Axel thought, biting his lip. "What did I do?" He mumbled under his breath. "I have to fix this. But..._why_ was Roxas crying?" And then a though hit him...

Oh, my God! _Xigbar_ won the bet! Oh wait...no...Sora cried last week when Fushia yelled at him for messing up the set...

------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) In case you didn't notice, that line was supposed to be like the one in KH2 when Sora first found Riku.

(2) Yep. Kairi's a bitch in my story. I really don't mind her cause she's nice but I needed her to be a bitch so sorry Kairi-lovers.

(3) Oh, dude, that was goooooooood.

(4) Oh, yeah. He's sooooooooooooo gangster.

YAY! Muusica's sleeping! No evil things butting in!

Yo Cherry-Pop, I'ma use your idea for next chappie. Might take a little while to get here but, then again, I AM a little bored with it. OMS! I remember my English Teach telling me something!

Ms.Kelly : Loren! You can't just get bored with a story and toss it out! Every story is like a child and needs to be nutured and cared for!

Me:...Ya know, this is actually one of the weirder things you've said.

Ms.Kelly: Yeah. I thought about this one.

Alrighty then. Umm...I had something to say...but I forgot... OMS!!!! I DROPPED MY SKITTLE!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!! WAAAAHHHH!!!! My poor, poor Skittle! I shall mourn you and--Hey! Chewy you damn mutt back off my skittle!!!! dnkasn;fjkd;ank;fdasfa!!!!! The damn dog ATE my skittle!!!!

Dude, I'm pissed.

Pinche bootleggers. Well I guess this is Teh End so, Till next chapter!!!! Have a nice day!!!! And I'm getting my damn skittle back Chewy! Peace out!

Teh Music


	5. FUCK ME DEAD!

OMG!!! Hi, you guys. Miss me? No. Damn. Anyjoo, my birthday just passed. I am fifteen now. Yes, I am a youngster. Rawr. Yeah, I have a plan, see? Instead of not updated for 5 billion years and making a big chapter, I'll try and update a couple times a month with shorter chapters. That seems smart, ne? Anyj00, I can't type alot 'cause I'm IMing my loser-whores. Vincent and Claudia. Love you guyyyyyys. Claudia still owes me a birthday present, damn mexican. xDDD Anyj00, READ IT AND BE HAPPY!!!!

Also, reviews make me giggle. So remember thaaaaaaaaaat. Special thanks to Cherry-ai. Your idea. Next chap. It's gonna rock. xD

Disclaimer: I own yo mama, bitch. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, what now, btichesssssss. Sorry. I'm in gangsterlicious-mode right now. xDDDD

ENJOY PEEPERS!!!!

* * *

Sunday night. Roxas was still mad at him. He'd given him candy, Wrote a poem(badly), HE'D EVEN GOTTEN HIM FLOWERS!!! Nthing seemed to work. AXel sghed.

"Dude, we need a plan."

"No, YOU need a plan. I need a gun license."

"...I hope that was a joke."

"Eh, whatever makes you feel better." Riku shrugged. He and Axel were lounging around in Riku's junky green-themed room.

"Seriously, dude. I forbid you to kill Kairi." Axel kicked him. Riku rose a brow.

"...Why?" Fair question.

"It's not setting a good example for the kids at home." Axel said, pointing at you. Yes, that's right. At YOUUUU!!!

"Yeah, whatever. Look, how about I help you with your blonde and THEN you help to "not kill" Kairi. Wink. Wink." Riku grinned. Axel's face brightened. (107 words)

"Really??

"No."

"Aw. I need a hug. Hug me please?"

"Extra no. Wait!" Riku suddenly sat up, "I'm getting something!"

"An Idea?"

"It's coming..." Riku squinted.

"Yes?" Axel sat up.

"It's coming..."

"Yes???" He leaned foward.

"It's coming..."

"YES?!" He asks, with big hopeful eyes.

"WAKKA HAS THE SAME NAME AS THAT DUDE FROM FINAL FANTASY! THAT'S WHO HE REMINDED ME OF! Damn..." Riku laughed. Wow, that hurt to hurt Axel's happy eggs. Axel slapped him. "Hey!" Riku growled and tackled Axel to the floor.

"Argh! Get off!" Axel and Riku wrestled for a bit, ending up laying on the floor out of breath.

"Hey Axel."

"Yeup."

"I have an idea."

------------------------------------

"HEY PEEPERS!!!! Today we start the MUSAC part of our shooowww!!!! And the reason we are starting it so late is because some reviewer reminded the author that this is musical. Damn, our author is stoopid. So we'll be learning the music this week and starting friday and next week we'll work on dancing. Get your rythem together, dudes." Fushia laughed at through some her backpack into some random seat in the audience. The Drama gang were in the audotorium, starting to practice the aforementioned forgotten music. Everyone was in a general happy mood. Except for Axel and Roxas.

"We have to sing...?" Sora's eye-twiched. He could just imagine Hayner now...

_----Haha! You're with a guy AND you sing!!! Haha! May I carry your purse, madam?_

"Stupid Hayner...purse...manbag...stupid earings..." Sora mumbled.

"O...Kayyyyy. Let's ignore the mildly insane Sora and look at our scripts, hm?"

"YAAAAAYYYY!! SCRIPTS!!!!!" Maruxila giggled and pranced around like a young school girl who just got her very first fairy princess dollys. I never had one myself, but I had a strange childhood.

Let's not delve into to that, eh?

Larxene rolled her eyes, "I'm not singing."

"Oh, that's okay," Fushia smiled, "Your voice is horrible and I wouldn't let you sing if they threathed to cut off my foot." Her face turned thoughtful, "Maybe if they threatened my apposible thumbs."

"That's right! Bcause, we're NOTHING without our apposible thumbs, isn't that what you said, Fushia??" Sora chipped in cheerfully. Roxas rolled his eyes but said nothing, still trying his best not to look at Axel, who was staring at him unashamed.

"Oh..." Fay sniffled and hugged him, causing him to get a face-full of boob-ness, "God bless you little heart," she pet his head, "You're learning! I love the world." Sora's face began to turn purple from safocation. Riku pulled him out.

"I would appreciate it," the Great Purple One said, "If you DIDN'T suffocate my Sora with your giant boobs."

"And I would appriciate it if Travis McCoy married me. Now GET ON STAGE AND START SINGING YOUR DAMN SONGS!!!!!" Fushia, through some weird form of magical prowness, picked them all up and threw them onstage. Or...somewhere...in that...general direction...Needless to say there were a lot of,

_"Ow."_

_"THE PAIN!!! OH THE AGOOONY!!!!"_

_"My legs!!!"_

_"MY ARMS!!!"_

_"Ouch. That was my only spleen."_

-and so one and so forth. And in the words of the great and mighty Stevo, "Pain is cool, and it doesn't last very long." Oh the wisdom of a jackass.

"Okay, the opening song. Simple And Clean. Which will be song byyyyyyyyyy, the one and onllllyyyyyyy SOOOOOORRAAA!!!!! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Ahem, yes." Fushia handed him some lyrics. Sora blinked at her..

"You can't make me do this." Sora said, glaring.

"Boy, I'ma give you FIVE seconds to get of my FACE and go SING that song or I'm going to have you walk around school looking like you just got in a fight with my mother..."

"Okay!" Sora sqeaked and hurried onto the stage. He looked around. He could see everyone looking at him. But one person was looking at him especially hard. Riku. He flushed. Oh GOD!--- Roxas gave him a look that seemed to say, _'Sora, I've known you since forever. Sing._' Sora nodded and took a deep breath.

_In you and I there's a new land _

_Angel's in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I _

_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep _

_All I fear means nothing_

Sora stopped singing for a moment. Someone once told Sora, singing is just like acting with notes. Sora thought about that. He also thought about Riku. He took a breath and sang once more.

_In you and I there's a new land _

_Angels in flight _

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music inside _

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I _

_What's left of me what's left of me_

_snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground _

_snoitome e__urt deen I _

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing_

_is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I _

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside _

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I _

_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies _

_Melt away _

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

Dead silence was all around When Sora finally looked up. Roxas was smiling. Everyone's jaw dropped. He looked over at Riku, who had a sort of dazed smile on his face.

"Sora..." he whispered. Sora tucked his hair behind his ear with a nervous hand.

"U-um, you guys," Sora said, scuffling his feet, "You're staring."

"What...THE HELL, MAN!!!!" Fushia grabbed him and started shaking him, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT BEFORE YOU DWEEBOID!?!?!?!" She growled.

"Well, you're shaking him--probably giving him brain damage--, you are extremely violent, people are staring at him, Why WOULD he tell you?" Roxas sighed, annoyed. Fushia glared at him.

"Don't be a smartass, kid."

"Can't help what comes natural."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Fushia sneered. Roxas just sighed. Fushia continued, "Look I don't know WHAT crawled up your butt, enlarged and started dancing but you better fix your attitude or I'll go over there and fix it manually."

"...Sorry, Ms. Fushia..." Roxas mumbled. Crap, she made the kid cry. Fushia walked over to where he was sitting in stageleft on a beanie-chair. Sora looked at them and snuck off. He was kidnapped by Riku.

"Alright, boy," she sat down, "What's wrong?" Roxas gave her a weird look.

"Nothings wrong," he said.

"Is this about what happened last Friday or whatever day that was?" Fushia asked.

"No." Roxas gave her a meaningful look. She sighed.

"If you don't wannna tell me fine, just...stay here and cool off, mmkay?" Damn, she really was NOT good at the whole comforting deal. Fushia left Roxas to his thoughts.

_Axel..._Roxas sighed. _It's not like I didn't...enjoy the kiss...It's just that...it wasn't..it didn't...really MEAN anything. Not to Axel. It was just acting. HE was just acting! Get a grip and stop acting like a baby!_

Sora and Riku were in stage right. HAving a bit of a conversation.

"Wow, Sora. Never would've thought a cute lil' kid like you could sing so well." Riku smirked. Sora glared and put a hand on his hip**(A/N: I put my hand up on yo hip! When I dip, you dip, we dip!)**

"Oh yeah? Well! Well!...Well, NYAH!" Sora stuck on his tongue at him.

"Haha, you're so cute." Riku said, putting a hand on his cheek. Sora blushed and smacked it away.

"Riku! You h-have to stop DOING t-that!" he cried. Riku chuckled.

"But you're just so adorable!" Riku grinned and licked his earshell.

"R-Riku!" Sora gasped.The silver-haired boy chuckled.

"You like?" he whispered, seductively.

"Rikuuuu..."

"SORA!!!!!!"

"ACKKKK!!!" Sora jumped away from Riku. "H-hey Kairi..." He squeaked, a great deep red.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Riku said in an emotionally dead voice, "Just the person I wanted to see. How are you, then..."

"Well, I just wanted to have a moment with Sora, here." Kairi smiled sweetly. "Sora," she said, in a baby voice, "Can I talk to you? PRETTY please?"

"No. We're busy." Riku glared. Kairi ignored.

"Please?"

"O-okay..." Sora walked over to her, careful to keep his head down and not looking at Riku. "I'll b-be back in a se-second, Riku."

Riku stared after them. Kairi turned around and smirked at him. She was planning something.

_FUCK ME DEAD, DAMMIT!!!!_

* * *

You like? You love? Hit me with it, bitches.

CIAOOO!!!!!!

Oh, by the way. "Fuck me dead" is an expression my weird step-dad uses. He's retarded, dude. xDD Gotta love him, though.


	6. How Best Freinds Argue

Hey, Hey!!! What's up, buddehs??? Bet you weren't expecting THIS so soon!!! Haha!!! I have the element of surprise on my side! FEARRRRR MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Anyways, wow. This is the fastest I've ever updated anything in my whole entire liiifeee. This is faster than I've ever updated my school work! DX Wowzers. 

I speedy Gonzalez. Pheer me!!!

So...Cherry-ai!!! The rest of your idea is in the next chap. I just had to do the little Sora vs. Roxas scene down there! XD

ENJOY PEOPLE! **REVIEW OR DIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Kairi took Sora's hand and led him to the back of the auditorium. She smiled at him. "So, Sora-baby, I noticed you and Riku were hitting it off really well!" She sqealed in mock excitement. Though Sora's big naive self couldn't tell.

"Ehhhh?????" Sora anime-fell in shock. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's okay, Sora! Geez, no need to get all flustered!" She giggled. Suddenly her face turned serious. There IS a reason she's in drama. "I don't think it's anything important but, there's something you should know..."she trailed off. Sora bit his lip, frowning and tilted his head. He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt(1), nervously. _So cute!,_ Kairi thought.

"Err...what is it?" Sora gulped.

"It's about Riku." She sighed and Sora's eyes widened.

"What about him?"

"Well, you see, I've known Riku since we were little kids and--"

"really?"

"yeup!" Kairi smiled, sweetly. Her face turned serious again. "Anyway," she continued, "Riku has always been a big flirt." She stopped to gauge Sora's reaction. His whole body seemed to have gone rigid. She smirked. Perfect.

"W-what?"

"It's just that, he flirts a lot to get the things he wants." She sighed, "When we were in middle school the girls swooned over him. Not as much as they do now, though. Anyway, he could use them to get anything he wanted. Access to the gym after school, free tickets to dances. He could even get hem to hack into the school and change his grades! You name it, he got it. For free. I was just thinking..."She gave him a pitying look, "You know, you're smart. Maybe he's been flirting with you as a lead up to help him fix his grades." Sora paled and bowed his head. Internal battle time.

_That all makes sense! Why WOULD he like me? What if he does?  
Why would he choose me over ALL the girls AND GUYS that want him?  
Well...I dunno personality???_ Oviously, his hopeful side was sucking.  
_No, he's probably using me to get good grades.  
Dude, he doesn't flippin' CARE about his grades, stupid!  
Why do I care??? It's not like I like HIM!_

Kairi smiled evilly for split second.

"You're a mean one, Ms Grinch. You really are a whooooooore! You have an ugly pink dress and you're as dirty as my floor, Ms. GRIIIINCH!!!" Kairi spun around.

"What?"Fushia said, "I made my own version." She scurried off, still singing, "If given the choice between the two of he will always pick, THE PURPLE GAY BOYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi shook her head. Just a coincidence. She turned back to sora, putting on her sympathetic face.

"Oh, sora. I'm sorry! I didn't know you liked him this much!! It's probably nothing anyway. Don't worry aboutit."_ Now! When he's most_ _vulnerable!!_ She hugged him softly, putting is head on her chest.(2)

Then Sora's mind snapped back to reality. (A/N: Oh, there goes gravity! Oh, there goes Rabbit! He choked he's so mand, but he WON'T...Oops. Sorry guys back to the story.)

_So what?_ His Inner-Sora screamed at him, Who cares about that jerk?! _There's a perfect nice girl who REALLY likes you and DOESN'T want to just USE_ _you!_ Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Inner-Kairi: _YES!!! SCOOOOOREEEE!!!! Haha. 1 for kairi. 0 for-_ Her Inner Kairi was then mauled by a pack of wolves. Ahem, moving on.

Kairi's confusion from the random attack turned back into excitement. He's HUGGING MEEEEE!!!!!!!!

"Kairi?" Sora said, quietly.

"Yes, baby?" She said. He looked up into her eyes, determination glittering in them.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"You sure it's not too soon." She asked, voice laced with fake-concern. Sora looked at Riku. He was chatting with some girl, who handed him a soda, while he smiled at her. Sora glared and turned back to Kairi.

"No. It's not."

"So...this saturday? Pick me up at 7?"

"Yes," Sora went back to glaring at Riku, "That's perfect."

"Great! I can't wait!" She sqealed. Like, for reall this time.

"Sora! GET YER ASS OVER HERE!!!!" Fushia called. Sora smiled and kissed Kairi on the cheek. He blushed and went off. Kairi smirked.

Easy as pie.

* * *

"Sora." Roxas raised and eyebrows at him. He was laying on his back in Sora's bed, head hanging off the bed, "You're going out with Kairi?"

"Yeah!" Sora breamed, "Great isn't it!" (A/n:...HELL NO!) Roxas scowled.

"I don't like her," he said.

"Wha???? WHY???"

"Bad vibes, Sora. Bad vibes."

"How can you not like her!? She's perfect! She's pretty! She has soft purple hair! Tall! Funny! Strong and nice and--" Sora continued, describing Riku. Not even realizing he was supposed to be describing Kairi. Roxas rose a brow.

_He does know that he's not even thinking about Kairi, doesn't he? Roxas sighed, He likes Riku(much as I hate the guy). And Riku likes him so why...She must have done something, the bitch_.(3)

"Soo," Roxas said, nonchalantly, looking into Sora's eyes for his emotions, "I wonder how Riku's going to take this." Sora scoffed, glaring at everything.

"Who cares?! he can go...uhmm...SLIP ON A BANANA OR SOMETHING!!!!!"

Roxas sweatdropped. A banana...?(4) "Sora...You're an idiot."

"Oh yeah?! Well how about you and AXEL, Huh???" Sora stood up, poiting at him. Roxas glared standing up too.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"YES IT DOES!!!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NU UH!!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NU UH--You know what??? This is reduntant." Roxas glared and wacked Sora upside the head with his pillow.

"GWACKK!!!!" Sora fell to the floor.

"HAHA!!!" Roxas laughed at him. Closing his eyes and holding his stomach.

Sora glared. He picked up a digimon plushie and, while he was unaware, wacked Roxas with it. Roxas fell on his butt.

"HA!!!" Sora laughed. "TAKE THAT!!"

"That's IT Sora!!!" Roxas screamed. Sora stopped laughing. Roxas looked him dead in the eye. "This...is WAR!!!!!" He lunged at Sora and started repeatedly wacking him in the head.

"ACK!!! OW!!! OH!!! WAHH!!! GWAAKKK!!!! GRRRR!!!!!!" Sora picked up the other pillow on the bed and started wacking him with it. "TAKE THIS AND THAT! AND THIS! AND THIS!! AND THAT!!! ANNNND THIS!!!"

"OH YEAH???!!! TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THAT AND THIS AND THIS ANDDDDDD THAT!!!!!"

Several minutes and thousands of falling feathers letter Roxas and Sora were both laying on the floor, covered in feather completed exhausted.

"Sora," Roxas panted.

"Y-_huff_-yeah?"

"Let's -_huff-_ just agree that_-huff-_ we're both -_huff-_ screwed in the love -_huff-_ department."

"Yeah -_huff_-. let's -_huff_- go with that."

* * *

Axel and Riku were in Riku's room.

"I can't beleive it! How could Sora do that! THAT BITCH MUST HAVE TRICKED HIM!!!" Riku raged. Axel sighed, watching Riku trample across the room.

"I dunno," The fiery one said, "maybe you did something."

"No!!!!" Riku yelled, "We doing fine! Kair came over, she and sora talked, BOOM! They're dating and Sora won't even LOOK in my direction anymore!!!"

"Well, you'd better do something! The plan won't work if Sora hates you and if the plan doesn't work I'll NEVER get my Roxy!!!"

"SHUT UP AXEL!!!!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP RIKU!!!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!!--UURGHHH!!!!!" Axel roared and tackled Riku to the ground. Axel through a well aimed punch at Riku's face and kneed him in the stomach. Riku was winded but managed to bunch him in the neck and kick him in the jaw. Axel growled and punch him in the nose. Riku blocked and aimed a punch at his stomach, which Axel blocked. Several minutes and 27 bruises later.

"Riku?"

"Y_-huff_-yeah?"

"Let's -_huff-_ just agree that-_huff_- we're both -_huff_- screwed in the love -_huff_- department."

"Yeah -_huff-._ let's _-huff_- go with that."

* * *

(1)haha! When I first typed that I messed of so I typed 'He fiddled with the bottom of his shit' xDDDDD rofl.  
(2) La la la la la la laWHOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEE!  
(3) Roxas is stepping into protective brother mode. xD (4) I had to keep singing that Gwen Steffani song to spell it right/ xD

haha. Isn't it hilarious that Riku and Axel get into FIGHT-fights and Sora and Roxas have girly little pillow fights??? xDD lmaoooooo. Life is funny sometimes. xD

Anyway, REVIEWW PEOPLE!!! YOU BETTER REVIEW FOR HOW FRIGGIN FAST THIS UPDATE CAME DAMMIT!!!!! And just incase you didn't see it at the top I will say it again.

REVIEW OR DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Pleasantly Plump

OMJAY! It's anotha chapta! Hey-a peepers! This is gonna be another non-planned out chapter like the last one. Just typing and seeing whatever comes out. Cool stuff happens when I do this. In my Naruto story I did this and Itachi ended up kidnapping Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. And he was in the mafia. Like, wtf! Anyways, enjoyyyyyyy.  Dude, check out that frst line though. He just called him old AND implied that he was a ho. Haha, life is funny sometimes.

* * *

"Come on, Reno! Pleeaaaaaaase? You're an oldie and have lots of experience!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean, yo?"

"Nothing! Just-ARGH! PLEASE?"

"No!" Reno walked into the living room with a beer and plopped down on the couch.

"AH, COME ON!" Axel knelt down in front of him.

"ALRIGHT! Jebus Christmas. So, wait. Let me get this straight, yo. You took this guy's first kiss and—"

"It was his first kiss!"

"Duhh. Obviously if he reacted that way—"

"Haha! SCORE!" Axel pumped his fists in the air.

"What're you so damn happy about? He's still ignoring you, dumbass." Reno rolled his eyes. Axel's face fell. "Anyway, you took the guy's first kiss and now he won't even look at you?"

"Yeup. Wait….Yeah, that's it." Axel said, nodding.

"Alright," Reno sighed, "Get in the car."

"Eh?" Axel looked lost.

"Get in the car, yo."

"Why?"

"Just get in the damned car before I change my mind!" Reno grabbed the keys and walked out the door, putting on his coat. He walked to the beaten down car. Rude, his boyfriend, offered to buy him a new one, but he wouldn't give up his Bess for anything.

"What are we gonna do?" Axel asked as they both got in the car. Reno revved the engine up with a loud BOOM! Scaring away all the animals in the area. He grinned.

"We're gonna go do some research, yo."

* * *

"Were gonna SPY on them?" Axel gaped. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," Reno scoffed, "It's only spying if you get CAUGHT, yo." Axel continued to gape. Reno rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! It's not that damned big of a deal! Jeez, you need to loosen up lil' bro."

"I need to loosen—turn left—up? I AM THE BAD BOY OF MY SCHOOL THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Axel poked him in the side of his head. "And I'm also extremely sexy." 

"Yeah, well. You learned from the best!" Reno grinned pointing at himself.

"Pft, oh please you—OH MY EFFIN GEE LOOK OUT!" Axel yelled. Reno spazzed out anime-style and swerved.

"Geez, Axel! You couldn't have warned me sooner? You' gotta be more attentive, yo!"

"ME? BUT YOU—"

"Shhh! We''re here!" Reno parked the car four houses down and gestured for Axel to follow him. The younger nodded and the tiptoed over to Roxas's house. Where Sora and Roxas were currently residing. 

"Roxas's room is up there." Axel said pointing to a window on the 2nd floor.

"orly? And how would you know that?"

"Easy," Axel shrugged, "There's a picture of the purple tellitubbi being assassinated by a chibi-Roxas."

"Oh…..well, then…."

"Yeah…."

((ELEVATER MUSIC))

"So, then. How are we gonna get up there, yo?"

"EHHH? Don't ask me! You're the one with the plans!"

"Well, I don't have one so you have to help me---" Reno was cut off by the door opening and Sora and Roxas stepping outside.

"Really, Sora. Why are we going to the park?" Roxas asked shuffing the bag over his shoulder as he followed Sora, who was walking a few inches away from him.

"To get exercise, Roxas! Look at you!" Sora poked the blonde. "Getting kinda fluffy there don't you think?" Sora was wearing some swim shorts and a tee, he was carrying a blue backpack. Roxas was wearing the same, except he had a bag full of balls. (A/N: Nya ha ha ha ha ha –snort- balllllssss)

"I AM NOT FLUFFY! I AM PLEASANTY PLUMP! And besides, who cares? I'm fat, I'm lazy, and I could care less. It's the American way."

"ROXAS! I am speechless! Why, I am without speech!"(1)

"My dreams! They're finally being realized!"

"That was very mean Roxas!" Sora turned chibi and sniffled.

"Psh, your face." Roxas retorted. Sora and Roxas were out of ear-shot. Reno smirked.

"Feisty lil' guy you got there, bro." He pat Axel on the head. Axel beamed.

"I know! He's the best! Look! They're turning the corner! Let's go!" They took off down the street. Sora and Roxas had just turned on to the main street. The cars flew by, ruffling their cloths. Axel had to fight a nose bleed when the wind made Roxas's short rise a little high. They tiptoed behind the pair.

"So what are we even going to do when we get there, Sora?

"YOUR MOM! OHH BURNN! YOU'RE GONNA NEED A FIREFIGHTER FOR THAT BURN!"

"…What website did you steal that from?"

"I didn't get it from the interweb!...I heard it on T.V….."

"I—"Roxas suddenly felt the urge to turn around. Who knows why, but he did. Axel and Reno quickly hid behind a 3-inch wide tree. Sora looked at the tree. 

"Awwwweeeee! What an adorable tree that nobody is hiding behind!" He smiled a Tohru-like smile. 

"Let's go, Sora." Roxas was not fooled so easily. He grabbed Sora's hand and they made a dash for the park down the road.

"FUCK ME DEAD, MOTHERFLUCKING CHEEZITS IN A BURNING RING OF BUBBLE GUM JUICES!" Axel screamed.

"…………..I'm just gonna walk away on that one, yo." Reno shook his head and went after the two boys.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Over all, they didn't get any information that they could use. Other than Roxas's favorite color was green and Sora's sea green. Oh, and that Sora can fit his fist in his mouth and Roxas is really REALLY good at eating ice cream. Really REALLY good. Axel had to step away for a few minutes. And then he had to step away once more when the boys went swimming. After all Roxas was half-naked and wet and….. But, like I said, nothing important. At least until they were about to leave. The sun was setting and Reno and Axel were hiding in a bus by the swing set while the other boys were swinging absent mindedly. 

"Sora…I think you should talk to Riku."

"EHHHH?" Sora anime-fell but quickly righted himself and glared at his friend. "Why would I do that?"

"…" Roxas used his feet to gently push himself, "You said that….Kairi told you these things, right? You haven't known her as long as you have Riku. And Riku hasn't lied to you has he? You're not really being fair….."Roxas's eyes were shawdowed.

"That's not!...I wound'nt!...Riku is!..."Sora bowed his head and stopped the swing. "I….I'm gonna take a walk. You…you go home without me, okay? I'll call you later." Sora stood up. "Roxas. Maybe you should take you own advice, ne?" The boy walked away leaving Roxas to sigh.

"Come out Axel."

Reno turned to Axel with an OH SNAP! Expression. Axel glared and kicked him, sending him flying off into the sky with a cry.

"TURK RENO'S BLASTING OFF AGAINNN!"

"Ehm," Axel ignored and walked up to the swing. He grabbed one of the chains and looked down at the blonde, "Yeah?" Roxas was silent. Axel started to swing him. 

"Axel….Im sorry."

"Hm? What for?"

"Im being irrational. Over these last few weeks we've become, at least, friends right? And, just because you had to kiss me in a play I had to go off and whine like a baby. I'm being stupid." Roxas turned away, tears starting to form. He wiped his eyes. _Look at me, _he snorted to himself_, I'm such a wimp. _Axel stopped swinging and pulled the swing to him. He gently lifted Roxas's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Roxas, you're not being irrational. I guess it's my fault. You had given your first away to acting. I guess I didn't make my desires clear enough." Axel smiled softly.

"Desires? What are you—" Axel kissed him. It wasn't it deep kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before Axel pulled back.

"Roxas, I LIKE you. When I kissed you onstage, it wasn't because I was acting. I WANTED to kiss you. I'd like to kiss you a whole lot more. If it's okay by you." Axel tilted his head with a small smile. A smile full of sincerity and understanding. "If you want to stay friends, we can do that to. It's up to you." Roxas blinked up at him. Axel was so kind. Maybe he should….I mean, did he even like Axel like that? Hmm, maybe he should ask the butterflies in his stomach. They think he does. Roxas smiled a small smile of his own and pulled Axel down by the front of his shirt.

"I'd like to kiss you a lot more too." He said. And so he did.

* * *

Sora kicked a pebble as he walked along the edge of the lake. What did Roxas know anyway. He didn't have a flirty man-ho for a boyfr—eh? What exactly WAS riku to him? And, now that he though about it, he couldn't be mad at Riku for flirting! They weren't even together!

"Gah! I'm such an idiot!" Sora threw his face into his hands. "Why am I so stupid?" He stared out into the lake. Okay, so, he'd forgiven Riku. He maybe even liked him. But he has a date with Kairi and still doesn't know what to think of here. So we got the problems down. The question now was, what exactly was he going to do about it.

* * *

(1)Got that line from All The Riches. A KH fanfic. Awesome story. Read it.

ALRIGHTY THEN! DRAMA AND FLUFF! WHY MORE CAN COMPARE! Also, a little bit of information about me, next year will be the first year since 3rd grade that I haven't been in choir. I decided to be in theatre instead. Whoda thunk?


	8. Happy Hunting For New Stories

Alright, I'm just going to say it.

I hate ALL of my stories. I hate them. They suck anal juices through a bendy straw. Like, seriously, my writing sucks. So I'm starting a new story.

The thing is, I want YOU to vote on what it's about and who the characters are and so on. I have a couple story ideas but I really NEED for you to vote on the the who's.

So anyways, votes are in. Just don't pick anything off the wall or boring like...

Hyde and Kelso or some shit.

It could be Harry Potter, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Invador Zim, Scrubs, anything that suits your little fancy! I don't care what so DON'T HOLD BACK ON YOUR IDEAS!!

Anywaysssss, with much love from the MISTRESS OF MUSIC!! w

ADEU!!

PEACE OUT!! 


End file.
